For You, Kei
by ichi no natsu
Summary: Fict fantasy, cast Hey! Say! JUMP member,,, RnR?


For You, Kei…

.

Author : Special-Pie Haruka Natsu (Haruka Natsu)

Genre : Friendship, Fantasy

Cast : Daiki Arioka, Kei Inoo

.

Summary : 'Aku ingin kau menciptakan sesuatu yang indah dengan sketsa itu. Persahabatan tidak membutuhkan alat, kau percaya kan kalau aku menyayangimu? Dan rasa sayang itu, tidak akan terdeteksi oleh alat jenis apapun. Karena tidak aka nada yang bisa mengukur dan melihatnya. Karena perasaan ini, berada jauh didalam hatiku…'

Disclaimer : Hey! Say! JUMP Johnny's Entertainment

Rating : K+

.

A/N : Hehe, hanya fict iseng yang muncul tiba-tiba. Fict yang di request oleh orang yang aku sayangi… Yah, sekalian pengen nyoba genre fantasy yang ternyata sangat sulit untuk membuatnya… Hhehe.. Okee, happy reading, minna-san…

.

.

.

OoOoOoOoO

.

.

.

"Kei! Lihat ini…" Seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun berlari kearah orang yang dipanggilnya 'Kei'.

Kei menoleh dan tersenyum ketika mendapati sosok yang imut serta polos itu mendekat. Daiki. "Ne, Daichan?" Senyumnya. "Hari ini apalagi yang kau bawa?" Tanya Kei berlanjut.

Hosh… Hosh… Hosh… Nafasnya terengah. Saking semangatnya Daiki berlari. "Ini dari Tousan, katanya ini produk terbaru Jepang yang sedang berkembang…" Jawabnya bangga sambil mengacungkan sebuah benda di tangan kanannya.

Kei menaikkan alisnya. "Apa itu?"

Senyum terkembang di wajah manis milik Daiki. "Ini adalah benda yang bisa mendeteksi kebohongan, Kei. Kata Tousan, ini sedang berkembang di Jepang." Jawabnya bangga.

Kei hanya diam. Tapi sedetik kemudian, tawanya meledak. "Hwahahahaaaa, kau konyol, Dai. Mana ada yang seperti itu." Serunya geli.

Daiki menggembungkan pipinya, walaupun kembung nyatanya. "Ya! Kei! Ini tidak buruk…" Serunya kesal.

" Ah, baiklah, baiklah… Gomen… Hahaha…" Kei masih tertawa. "Dai, itu hanyalah kotak alarm otomatis. Itu sudah ada di Jepang sejak lama." Jelas Kei. Tawanya masih setia terkembang.

"Tapi, aku ingin sesuatu alat untuk mendeteksi kebohongan. Aku ingin Kei selalu jujur padaku, begitupun sebaliknya. Selamanya, aku ingin Kei tidak pernah berbohong padaku…" Daiki menunduk menjawabnya. Ia menangis. Anak berumur 5 tahun itu menangis. "Aku ingin bersama Kei. Sampai nanti!" Teriaknya.

Seketika itu juga, Kei diam. Kei, yang berusia 6 tahun, memandang Daiki. Setelah mencerna semua perkataan sahabatnya, senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang kecil dan sedikit tirus. Dipegangnya bahu Daiki, Kei mencengkramnya, dan mengangkat wajah Daiki perlahan. "Tersenyumlah, Dai." Katanya sambil menghapus air mata Daiki. "Kau tidak perlu alat seperti itu. Kita berjanji tidak akan berbohong kan? Lagipula, kita akan membuat alat seperti itu nanti. Hanya kita berdua. Kita akan meciptakan alat-alat canggih dan hebat. Jika kau ingin aku tidak berbohong, tidak perlu alat seperti itu. Persahabatan kita tidak pake alat, yaa. Jika kau ingin bersamaku, aku akan ada disini utukmu. Ok?" Jelasnya.

Daiki hanya terisak. "Janji?"

Kei mengangguk tersenyum. Mereka saling menautkan kelingking mereka.

"Janji!"

.

Kedua anak laki-laki itu kini tumbuh dewasa, dengan kecerdasan yang luar biasa.

Arioka Daiki, 18 tahun. Seseorang dengan IQ diatas 230. Orang yang sangat suka bereksperimen. Orang yang periang juga memiliki tekad yang luar biasa.

Inoo Kei, 19 tahun. Seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa dalam menggambar sketsa. Menurutnya, menggambar adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Pria ini tidak jauh dengan Daiki. IQ-nya 200.

Melihat IQ-nya, membuat mereka berdua senang melakukan penemuan-penemuan hebat.

.

Suatu hari di ruangan rahasia milik Daiki dan Kei, keduanya tengah sibuk. Kei sedang duduk menggambarkan sketsa alat yang akan dibuatnya nanti. Dan Daiki, dia tengah memakai kacamata 3D dan sedang menganalisis sesuatu. *kyaaaa . bisa dibayangkan betapa tampannya ikki-ku*

"Dai, aku lelah." Ucap Kei tiba-tiba.

Daiki yang mendengarnya langsung heran. Dilepasnya kacamata 3D itu dan diletakkannya diatas meja. Ia duduk di depan Kei.

"Lelah? Istirahat saja." Jawabnya. Ada rasa gundah di hati Daiki.

Kei tersenyum. "Heum, baiklah…" Kemudian Kei bersandar di kursi yang di dudukinya.

Daiki melihat sesuatu di wajah Kei. Mukanya yang semakin pucat dan tirus. Kei memejamkan matanya, ia tertidur.

"Tidurlah, Kei.. Kau lelah.." Gumam Daiki dan kembali pada eksperimennya.

.

Kaaakk kaaakk kaaakk_

Suara burung gagak menemani perjalanan pulang Daiki dan Kei. Sinar oranye membuat bayangan diri mereka terpantul sangat indah. Mereka melangkah sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

"Dai, apa yang sedang kau buat?" Tanya Kei.

Tangan Daiki dimasukkan ke saku celananya. Sambil tersenyum ia menjawab pertanyaan Kei. "Tidak. Aku hanya sedang menganalisis bagaimana alat yang berhubungan dengan perasaan manusia."

Kei menatapnya. "Kau meneliti gelombang radar untuk alat peneliti kebohongan itu?"

Daiki mengangguk. "Ya.. Kalau aku selesai, kau mau kan membuatkanku sketsa bentuk yang sempurna untuk alat itu?"

Kei diam. Tapi detik berikutnya, Kei tersenyum. "Mm, baiklah…"

"Oia, Kei. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering bilang lelah? Lalu, kenapa wajahmu selalu terlihat pucat, juga matamu seakan sayu… Kalau kau lelah, sudahlah, jangan datang dulu ke lab rahasia kita." Ucap Daiki dengan pertanyaan yang beruntun.

Kei hanya memandangi jalan sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa diam?" Daiki memandangi Kei.

"Dai, aku tidak terlihat seperti itu tau." Candanya. "Aku sehat, hanya saja sedikit lelah. Sudahlah, cepat pulang…"

Daiki hanya melihat Kei dari belakang. "Um, baiklah… Tapi kalau kau lelah, bilang yaa.."

"Hm.." Hanya itu sahutan dari Kei.

.

"Yap. Sedikit lagi!" Seru Daiki senang sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi disamping Kei.

"Nande?"

"Sedikit lagi, gelombang itu akan terkumpul. Dan, kau harus segera membuatkan bentuk yang sempurna untuk alat itu." Jawabnya senang.

Kei hanya diam lagi.

"Kenapa diam lagi? Kau akhir-akhir ini pendiam yaa… Oia, apa yang sedang kau gambar?"

Kei dengan segera menarik kertasnya agar tidak terlihat oleh Daiki. "Bukan apa-apa! Nanti juga kau tau…"

"Kau aneh, Kei…" Kei hanya tersenyum mendengar kata terakhir Daiki. Aneh…

'_**Gomen ne, Dai… Aku sangat takut jika kau berhasil menemukan alat itu skarang. Aku takut kau tau semuanya.' Batin Kei.**_

Esok harinya_

"Dai, kalau besok aku tidak datang, tidak apa yaa?" Tanya Kei pada Daiki yang masih sibuk bereksperimen.

"Ya? Kenapa? Sakit?" Tayanya balik tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun.

"Tidak. Yaa, aku ijin sehari tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Kenapa kau harus ijin padaku? Bukankah ini tempat kita? Lagian, tidak ada peraturan seperti itu kan?"

"Heum, memang. Tapi, aku minta maaf ya, Dai?" Sesal Kei.

Daiki menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kei. "Nande?"

"Tidak. Aku minta maaf kalau aku belum memenuhi keinginanmu, ah bukan itu saja, untuk semuanya."

"Kau bilang apa sih, sudahlah. Kita sahabat, asal kau tak membohongiku kau tidak ada salah dihatiku… Ok?"

Mendengar itu, Kei hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. _**'Justru aku menyakitimu dengan berbohong padamu, Dai…' **_Kei membatin.

"Oia, kei. Kau sedang menggambar sketsa apa? Perasaan sudah berhari-hari kau menggambar itu.." Tanya Daiki.

"Eum, tentu saja ini suatu alat." Jawab Kei santai. "Kau jangan ingin tau, Dai. Ini masih rahasia, hehe."

"Kau curang."

"Tidak.. Aku tidak curang."

"Tentu kau curang."

"Heum, kau konyol. Kau lucu." Cerocos Kei.

"Ahh, jahat! Kau kembali mengataiku konyol."

"Haha, kau memang konyol, Dai. Tapi dengan kacamata itu kau terlihat keren."

"Itu kan memang diriku.. Dan kau tau, kau terlihat sangat keren saat kau serius menggambar sketsa."

"Oyaa? Aku tidak percaya kau bisa bicara seperti itu tentangku. Hhihi.." Goda Kei.

"Tadinya aku tidak mau bicara seperti itu, tapi aku kan tidak mau berbohong padamu." Daiki tersenyum.

Kei kembali terdiam. "Begitu yaa.. Baiklah, aku akan mengakui sesuatu. Kau terlihat tampan saat kau serius bereksperimen. Tapi, saat kau serius, pipimu semakin kembung, Dai.. Hahahaa…"

"Kau jahaaaaaatttt…"

"Yang penting kan tidak bohong.."

"Tetap saja terlalu jujur…"

Kei pulang dari tempat rahasianya ditemani oleh matahari terbenam. Dia bersenandung kecil sambil menendang-nendang kerikil kecil. Kali ini, Daiki tidak bersamanya, mereka berpisah setelah berbelok di tikungan menuju perfektur Chiba.

'_**Kau tau, Dai… Aku merasa bersalah karena berbohong padamu. Sejujurnya, aku takut sekali. Aku takut kalau kau secepatnya menyelesaikan alat itu, dan kau akan mengetahui kalau aku membohongimu bertahun-tahun…' **_Gumamnya sendirian.

'_**Daichan.. Daichan.. Daichan.. Sejak kapan kita bersahabat? Kau anak baik. Tanpa terasa, kau seperti lebih tua dariku. Tapi kenapa aku masih memanggilmu seperti anak kecil? Haha, Daichan yaa..' **_Kei tetap__bergumam sendiri.

'_**Dai, aku minta maaf. Aku bohong kalau aku-'**_

BRUUKKK! Kei terjatuh..

…

"Huh.. Kei gak datang ya hari ini?" Gumam Daiki kesal sendirian di ruang lab rahasia miliknya dan Kei.

"Sepiiii…" Ia berjalan mondar-mandir di dekat sebuah meja.

Tatapannya berhenti pada sebuah kertas diatas meja. _**'Bukankah itu milik Kei?'**_ Tanyanya dalam hati. _**'Lihat, ah…'**_

Betapa kagetnya Daiki, ketika tahu bahwa yang digambar Kei adalah rancangan sketsa bentuk untuk alat penemuan terbarunya.

"Kei, kukira kau tidak peduli dengan alat penemuanku itu. Ternyata berhari-hari kau menggambar bentuk yang sempurna yaa.. Arigatou, Kei…"

Daiki membolak-balik kertas itu untuk melihat keseluruhan bentuk sketsa itu. Tatapannya berhenti lagi, ketika matanya menangkap suatu gambar. Gambar seseorang sedang berdiri dan tertawa. Itu dirinya… dan Kei…

'_**We always together… Gomen, Daiki…'**_ Satu kalimat itu ditulis dengan kanji dari Kei untuk Daiki. Terbesit perasaan tak enak dihati Daiki.

Apa maksudnya ini, Kei? Daiki membatin.

Pintu ruangan lab itu terbuka lebar, secara paksa. Sesosok tubuh kurus nan tinggi muncul. Daiki terlonjak melihat orang itu. Ya, Yuto, adik Kei. Yang Daiki herankan, darimana Yuto tahu tempat ini? Hanya Daiki dan Kei yang tahu tempat ini bukan?

Tunggu.. Yuto menangis.

"Yu-Yuto?" Daiki tergagap.

"Daiki niichan…" Yuto berlari menghambur ke pelukan Daiki. "Kei… Kei… Aniki…" Yuto terus terisak.

Mendengar nama Kei disebut, Daiki melepaskan pelukan Yuto. "Ada apa? Ada apa dengan Kei? Katakan Yuto, katakan!" Daiki mulai panic tak karuan. Pasalnya, beberapa hari ini, dirinya menemukan gelagat aneh dari diri Kei.

"Hiks, dia.. akan pergi. Dia… dia sakit…" Jawab Yuto terbata. Sesungguhnya Yuto tak sanggup mengatakan ini karena dirinya benar-benar merasa takut kehilangan.

Daiki. Dia diam mematung setelah mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Yuto. Air matanya meleleh perlahan. Membuat pipi pria itu basah dan licin. Daiki teringat kata-kata Kei.

.

Daiki berdiri didepan sebuah pintu, diruangan serba putih itu. Langkah orang-orang terdengar sangat jelas, karena panjangnya lorong disini. Perlahan dibukanya pintu itu. Air mata kembali mengalir di pipi cuby-nya saat mendapati seseorang tengah terbaring di satu-satunya ranjang yang ada disitu. Berbagai kabel terpasang untuk menopang seluruh pernafasannya, juga hidupnya.

Kakinya menuntunnya ke tempat orang itu terbaring. Pelan, sangat pelan. Ia tak ingin membangunkan orang itu. Orang itu pernah bilang padanya kalau dia lelah. Mungkin, jika ia tidur itu akan mengurangi lelahnya. Dan Daiki berharap, orang itu akan bangun. Kembali lagi.

Daiki duduk dikursi samping ranjang. Dia mulai berbicara sendiri. Meskipun ia tak ingin membangunkannya, tapi ia tak bisa menahan untuk memarahinya –secara lembut- tentang semua yang dilakukannya, juga kebohongannya. Itu terasa menyakitkan, tapi lebih menyakitkan lagi kalau dia pergi.

"Jahat!" Gumamnya pelan. "Kau menyakitiku… Lagi…" Lanjutnya. T-shirt merah yang ia gunakan, sudah ternodai oleh air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Inilah yang aku maksudkan, aku ingin membuat alat semacam itu. Agar kau tidak berani berbohong padaku." Marahnya lagi, pelan.

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Yang terdengar hanya suara dentingan jam.

"Jadi kau sudah tau?"

Suara itu… Kei bangun!

Daiki mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara. Kei… Dia bangun. "Kei…" Suara Daiki seakan tercekat.

"Gomen. Aku… Aku berbohong padamu…" Lirih Kei. Senyum masih bisa Kei keluarkan, meski nyatanya Kei sudah tidak sanggup apa-apa, bahkan untuk tersenyum.

Daiki diam. Memandangi Kei yang begitu pucat, entah ia harus senang atau marah. Tapi, percuma saja kalau Daiki marah pada Kei.

"Kau marah, Dai-chan?" Kei berusaha senyum sesehat mungkin. "Baiklah, kau boleh marah dan juga membenciku. Tapi kau ha-" Kata-kata Kei terputus.

Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Kei. Daiki panic. Karena perlahan namun pasti, nafas Kei seakan hilang.

"Kei… Kei… KEI!" Daiki masih terus memanggil nama sahabatnya. "Kei, kau akan baik-baik saja, ok? Aku disini Kei. Kau janji akan selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkanmu. Aku gak mau kau berbohong lagi. Sudahlah, Kei. Istirahat, kau lelah… Baiklah, aku tidak marah. Aku menyayangimu, dan rasa itu menghapus semua rasa kesalku padamu. Kau akan baik-baik saja… Percaya padaku. Kau tidak akan pergi…" Daiki menggenggam kuat tangan Kei.

Terlihat diwajah Kei, kalau ia sangat tenang. Perlahan, tangan Kei terlepas dari cengkraman Daiki. Daiki menangis… Tidak! Daiki sadar sesuatu. Kei tidur. Dia lelah… "Bahkan kau tidak sanggup bicara, tersenyum… Kenapa kau masih berbohong dan memaksakan diri? Aku tidak suka itu, Kei. Kau akan memegang janjimu dulu, kan, kei?" Daiki kembali menangis.

Esoknya_

Hari ini, Daiki kembali menemui sahabatnya, Kei. Tapi, perasaan Daiki buruk sekarang. Sepulangnya dari Horikoshi Gakuen, ia tidak ke tempat rahasia itu. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju dimana Kei berada. Ya, Tokyo international hospital.

Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan. Kei terjaga. "Daichan, aku menunggumu…" Sapa Kei. Ia sendirian. Dimana keluarganya? Yuto? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya? Pikir Daiki.

Daiki tersenyum. "Menunggu? Ada apa?"

"Duduklah." Perintahnya.

Kei menarik nafas perlahan. Itu membuat Daiki sedikit sakit melihatnya.

"Gambar itu, adalah alat serbaguna, yang bisa masuk mesin apapun buatanmu. Tidak terpaku pada pendeteksi saja. Gunakan itu dengan baik, itu hadiahku untukmu, Dai…"

"Kei, sudahlah…" Daiki melihat Kei bernafas kesakitan. Dan ternyata, untuk bernafas pun sudah terasa sakit bagi Kei. Setiap hembusan nafasnya terlihat sangat sakit dimata Daiki.

"Aku lelah, Dai…" Mata Kei hampir terpejam. "Kau memang selalu lebih bisa dariku, lebih pintar dariku. Tapi, aku heran kenapa kau begitu membutuhkanku?" Nafasnya terengah tak beraturan.

"Sudah, Kei. Jangan bicara…" Daiki sudah menangis. Dia tidak sanggup melihat Kei.

"Jawab aku, Dai…" Pinta Kei lemah.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus janji, kau akan sehat." Tegasnya mencoba tidak terlihat cengeng. "Kau terbaik. Kau benar-benar seseorang yang membuatku merasa berguna dengan semua ini. Kadang semua keluargaku membohongiku dan membodohiku. Aku benci dibohongi. Tapi, kau selalu jujur padaku. Mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Meskipun kali ini kau berbohong, tapi aku tau itu baik. Janji untuk tetap sehat Kei. Aku membutuhkanmu. Apakah setelah belasan belasan tahun kita bersama dan saling mengisi, kau akan pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja?" Daiki diam, begitu juga Kei. Keheningan melanda mereka sesaat.

"Dai.." Panggil Kei lemah.

"Mmm.."

"Mendekatalah…" Perintahnya.

Tana menunggu pengulangan perintah dari Kei, Daiki mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kei.

"….."

Kei membisikka sesuatu pada Daiki. Daiki mengangkat wajahnya. Dan terlihat bahwa ia sangat sedih. Untuk pertama kalinya, Daiki menangisi sesuatu yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Kei tenang. Matanya tertutup rapat. Tangannya terasa lebih lembut. Senyuman merekah di pipinya yang sudah tidak terlihat tirus.

"Kau sangat lelah? Istirahatlah… Karena jika kau lelah, ternyata aku juga merasa lelah…" Tetesan butiran kecil bening, menetes dari mata Daiki. Ya, Daiki janji, itu terakhir kali dirinya meneteskan air mata. Demi, Kei. Ya, demi Kei…

.

"_Kei, apa yang menjadi impianmu?" Tanya Daiki. Saat mereka tengah duduk di hamparan rumput, sambil menatap matahari tebenam. Suara burung gagak menemani mereka bercerita._

"_Impianku?" Ia balik bertanya. Kemudian ia mengangguk kecil. "Um, aku ingin membuatmu tidak menangis suatu saat nanti…"_

"_Nde, aku?"_

_Kei mengangguk. Dengan wajah polosnya, ia tersenyum. "Iya, aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis, Dai…"_

"_Itu bukan impian. Kau mau tau apa impianku?"_

_Kei mengangguk semangat. "Tentu… Katakan, Dai!" Serunya._

"_Hm, aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Aku tau aku membutuhkanmu. Kalau aku tidak menangis, apa kau janji akan tetap disini? Bersamaku, Kei?"_

_Kei diam. Dia tersenyum kecil. "Ya, kalau kau tidak menangis, aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu. " Ucapnya. Selang beberapa detik, mereka terdiam. Dan Kei angkat bicara. "Tapi, aku tidak janji akan selalu bersamamu, Dai… Hehehe…"_

_Daiki menatapnya heran. "Kau akan pergi?"_

_Kei menggeleng. "Mungkin…"_

.

.

.

Baiklah, Kei. Ini yang kau mau, kan?

.

.

.

"Suatu penemuan hebat telah diciptakan, oleh seorang mahasiswa dengan IQ tertinggi dunia. Daiki Arioka, dan ia ingin mempersembahkan ini untuk sahabatnya, Kei Inoo. 2 tahun yang lalu, ia adalah seseorang yang hebat. IQ tertinggi kedua setelah Daiki Arioka. Mereka berdua adalah pasangan terhebat…"

Plip!

TV itu dimatikan. Seseorang berjalan keluar rumahnya. Ia berjalan diantara jalanan yang sepi di dinginnya pagi. Berita tadi pagi, membuatnya ingin mengunjungi tempat rahasia itu lagi. Ya, tempat rahasia antara dirinya dan sahabatnya, Kei Inoo…

Tapi, seseorang dan bahkan beberapa orang telah tau letak tempat itu. Maka dari itu, ia berencana ke tempat itu, sebelum ia memutuskan sesuatu.

Daiki… Ya, Daiki Arioka. Seorang mahasiswa penemu terhebat dengan IQ tertinggi yang sekarang menjadi perbincangan hangat itu kini sedang berjalan sendirian. Senyum merekah dibibirnya ketika ia sampai ditempat itu.

Ia membuka pintu ruangan rahasia itu. Laboratorium antara dirinya dan Kei. "Hai, Kei. Maaf membiarkanmu lama disini tanpa menjengukmu. Aku sibuk, Kei. Kau tahu? Alat itu telah menjadi hebat sekarang. Antara rancangan dari sketsamu, yang aku kolaborasikan dengan alat ciptaanku. Bukan pendeteksi kebohongan, lhoo. Itu adalah, alat radiator hologram. Kau tau apa fungsinya? Itu untuk membuat hologram seseorang dengan semirip mungkin, dan juga berfungsi sebagai lighstick yang akan membuat seisi ruangan menjadi hologram indah, seperti ditaman rumput…" Ia bercerita panjang lebar. Sendiri. "Kei, aku ingin menutup tempat ini. Aku akan mengembangkan seluruh alat ciptaan yang kita buat. Bukan hanya di Jepang, tapi juga di dunia. Untukmu, Kei. Aku akan memulai semuanya lagi. Tidak apa-apa kan, Kei? Aku akan meninggalkanmu lagi disini. Tapi sewaktu-waktu aku pasti akan kemari. Memastikan sesuatu."

Semilir angin masuk ke ruangan itu. Membuat poni Daiki sedikit tersibak. "Kau setuju, yaa.. Baiklah. Aku akan tutup sekarang. Bye, Kei… Kau janga rindu padaku, ok?" Daiki kembali keluar. Menatap ruangan tersembunyi yang cukup luas itu. Ia tutup pintunya. Dan menekan satu tombol berwarna kuning di pinggir pintu.

Zung!

Ruangan itu hilang. Tanpa bekas. Daiki benar-benar menutupnya. Kei sudah tak disini, jadi ia menutupnya. Ia akan memulai sesuatu yang baru. "Hanya kau dan aku yang tau cara mengembalikkan tempat ini. Iya, kan? Penemuan 7 tahun lalu, hihi…" Gumamnya sendiri. "Baiklah, Kei. Aku pergi ya.. Bye.." Daiki melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tempat itu.

'Walaupun aku tau, aku tidak bisa melakukan eksperimen tanpamu, tapi aku yakin aku akan bisa kelak. Aku harus berusaha… Aku kan pintar, aku tidak harus selalu berpartner denganmu, kan?' Gumamnya dalam hati.'

'_**Walaupun tidak ada yang membuatkanku sketsa, tentu saja ada Yuto dan adikku, Chinnen yang akan membantuku merancang itu. Akan ada Yamada dan Hikaru yang akan membantuku melakukan pengetesan alat. Akan ada Keito dan Morimoto yang akan membantuku dalam pengecekan. Juga akan ada Yabu dan Yuya yang akan membantuku dalam segala hal. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi…' **_Gumamnya lagi, sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

'_**Aku ingin kau menciptakan sesuatu yang indah dengan sketsa itu. Persahabatan tidak membutuhkan alat, kau percaya kan kalau aku menyayangimu? Dan rasa sayang itu, tidak akan terdeteksi oleh alat jenis apapun. Karena tidak akan ada yang bisa mengukur dan melihatnya. Karena perasaan ini, berada jauh didalam hatiku…'**_

.

.

.

Bisikkan terakhir Kei kembali terdengar lembut ditelinga Daiki. "Baiklah, Kei… Ini impianmu. Juga impianku. Jangan khawatirkan aku… Beristirahatlah kau disana…" Daiki tersenyum lebar saat dirinya berada di depan sebuah pintu lab baru. Semuanya menunggu Daiki disana.

Kei, aku akan tersenyum bersama mereka. Aku janji, aku tidak akan menangis. Tenanglah, Kei…

.

We always together… Gomen, Daiki…

.

.

.

The End_

Hwahahahaaaa… Aneh sangat… Aneh aneh aneh…. Fict Hey! Say! JUMP pertama saia… Udah lama menghuni lappie, tak dipublish, dan akhirnya sekarang saia berani publish ini…

Nae, kata-katanya acak-acakkan… Mind to review?


End file.
